Nox (Animated Series)
Nox is the main antagonist of Season 1 of the French anime, Wakfu, based on the game of the same name. He desires to steal Wakfu from any and all sources to power the Eliacube, a mystical cube of incredible power that appears to speak to him, so he can go back in time to save his family from death. Because he is trying to go back in time, he is ruthless in the pursuit of his goal and will sacrifice as many lives as he needs to gather Wakfu (life force/energy), as he believes that when he goes back in time, all of his crimes will disappear, as if they never happened. Story Pre- Wakfu, Season 1 Before his descent into the maniacal and ruthless Xelor known as Nox, Noximilien Coxen was a human inventor and Horologist who had a wife and three children whom he loved dearly. They also had a pet dog (dogs are called Bow Wow in Wakfu) named Igôle. Despite the happiness that his family brought him, he was depressed that he could not provide for his family financially; he often had to negotiate with his landlord over his accumulating debt. While showing off his latest invention -a portable clock that can fly- to his family on a beach, his invention becomes erratic and flies off and Igôle chases after it. Noximilien runs after them and finds them in a cave, where he stumbles upon the Eliacube and witnesses it's extraordinary power when it fixes his invention- against his wife's advice, Noximilien takes the Eliacube back to his workshop to study. Unfortunately though, the Eliacube seems to affect those who come into contact with it- both Noximilien and Igôle become increasingly obsessed by the Eliacube, which reaches a point where Noximilien and Igole barely eat or sleep and no longer see his family. Over time, his body becomes malnourished and decayed. His wife eventually leaves him when she realizes she cannot get through to him, leaving a note that she and the children have gone to stay with her sister and he is welcome to rejoin them when he has given up the Eliacube. When he finally leaves his workshop, he discovers his house to be abandoned and finds the note written by his wife. Just as it seems he is about to go and join them, his landlord brings him the tragic news that his wife and children were killed in a flood. Noximilien, already halfway insane by this point, is driven over the edge by grief and rage. In his madness, he hears the Eliacube talking to him, telling him that he can fix "his life's clock" by harnessing the power of the Eliacube to reverse time- if he just has enough Wakfu. This event marks the end of Noximilien and the rise of''' Nox. Wakfu, Season 1 For 200 years since that fateful day, Nox ravaged the land, absorbing Wakfu from all living things he can find. During this time, Nox builds an army of mechanical machines to drain Wakfu and do his bidding and becomes a Xelor, a time wizard, learning their magic so that he can try and reverse time with the power of the Eliacube, if he can get enough Wakfu. The story begins when Nox discovers the mysterious Grougaloragran (who Nox notices has massive stores of Wakfu), seemingly an old man pushing a baby in a baby carriage. When Nox challenges Grougaloragran, he is shocked to discover that Grougaloragran is a dragon, disguised in human form. Nox loses this battle to Grougaloragran, but is determined to acquire his Wakfu one day. Grougaloragran takes the baby (named Yugo who grows up to be our protagonist) to a village where he leaves him with a man named Alibert to raise. As Grougaloragran's powers allow him to see someone's soul, he could tell that Alibert was a good man and would raise Yugo well. Twelve years later, Nox picks up Grougaloragran's trail once again, having discovered the now 12-year-old Yugo, who has just discovered his Eliatrope powers of being able to create portals. Nox appears and attempts to coerce information about Grougaloragran from Yugo and his friends, but is attacked in turn by an enraged Alibert and others. Nox uses a weak time-stop spell, which freezes them, but Alibert manages to break through the spell and attacks Nox. Nox decides to retreat and steals some of Alibert's wakfu so that he can teleport away. This ages Alibert, turning his hair white. Nox remains absent throughout much of the first half of the season, tracking Yugo and his friends' movements as they search for Yugo's real family, with the hope that their journey would lead him to Grougaloragran. He takes a much more active role during the later episodes. After his ultimate loss against Yugo, and the frustration of his plans, Nox teleported away, biding Yugo a last farewell, and last seen crumbled to dust by what seemed like a tomb of his family. Abilities and Equipment Personal Powers Like all Xelors, Nox's main powers are time themed. He can cast magic that slow time down, and even stop it entirely. His own time spells can be broken if the victim is particularly strong willed. He can teleport limited distances and also suspend himself in the air. One of his greatest assets is his durability. He seemed to be affected by the Eliacube, because even after he has taken blows that have destroyed his armor, Nox himself remains virtually unhurt. Nox also wields a sword and can generate a Wakfu powered shield, but always uses the least Wakfu-costly attacks as possible, in order not to use up too much of what he has collected. He will retreat rather than waste Wakfu on a fight he doesn't think he can win. Eliacube Nox has had the Eliacube for 200 years, which seemed to be keeping him alive all that time. It is housed in the center of his clock fortress. He uses the cube to amplify his senses, physical, and magical abilities to powerful levels, allowing him to manipulate time in ways even god Xelor couldn't imagine, like casting a time spell that is virtually unbreakable to use on the most powerful opponents, and project blasts of pure Wakfu while using it. Nox also uses the cube to find larger sources of Wakfu anywhere in the world. Inventions As Nox was once an inventor and watch maker, Nox has built a vast array of Eliacube powered machines to aid him throughout his extended life. '''Giant Clock Fortress: '''This is Nox's base, mode of transportation, and container of the Eliacube that he can use to sense bigger sources of Wakfu. It is a massive, moving structure shaped like a gigantic clock that is stories tall and moves with insect-like legs and arms. Each of the clock's numerals are actually windows for his swarm of Noxins to fly in and out, while also deploying other kinds of weaponry and minions at his command. The clock also has a pair of arms with large needles to drain Wakfu from bigger sources such as the Soft Oak, Grougaloragran, or the Tree of Life. Inside the clock base is where Nox's minions work and his equipment is stored, including a surveillance system connected to his Noxins, composed of overlaying lenses that project the images like television screens to Nox, allowing him to monitor people or places of interest. It is also very durable, as it withstood a huge explosion from Grougaloragran, but still barely functional. After the Eliacube was drained out of energy, it fell apart entirely. '''Noxins: '''Insect-like machines that are one of his most important tools. Nox commands swarms of these creatures which drain the Wakfu out of living things, and also act as scouts by providing surveillance through camera-like eyes and act as signal beacons to find sources of Wakfu. A swarm of these machines can reduce a forest to a barren husk. Nox can also make use of their Wakfu to recover during a battle, power his puppet minions, and act as bombs by detonating the stored energy inside. Noxins can also form portals to transport people and minion armies to places instantly. '''Portal Generators: To bring his clock fortress to places that are too distant to walk, Nox sends Grambos ahead using smaller portals made by his Noxins for the purpose of building larger portal generators. They are made of several towers constructed in a circle that create portals large enough to transport his giant clock fortress to the desired location in a matter of seconds. These towers seem to work merely by their shape and components, as one could even be built with trees using Sadida plant magic. Razetime: A large, heavy robot powered by Stasis energy. This clockwork machine is immensely strong and durable, and can project destructive waves of energy. Nox has sent it to decimate a path in the forest of the Sadida Kingdom to the Tree of Life for his clock base to reach unhindered. The Razetime is strong enough to fight against Percedal in demon form. Its design and color scheme resembles a Foggernaut. Minions Grambos: Nox controls an entire army of these small, hooded creatures who obey his commands. It is unknown how he has recruited them into his service, but he is shown to lead them with an iron fist, while they display absolute deference. Nox uses them for operating equipment, building portal generators, and fighting opponents and armies. In battle, Grambos are equipped with standard weapons (swords, shields, axes, crossbows, spears, etc.), and ride mechanical wheels and walkers, most likely mass produced by Nox himself. Marama, Frisco, and Tartufo: Three of Nox's puppet minions, which he refers to as his "favorites." They are powerful minions, and were first seen during his fight with Grougaloragran. Although their exact nature is unknown, they appear to be a mummified Cra, Feca, and Sacrier, and possess most of those classes' respective powers. They are destroyed by Amalia using the Tree of Life's power. Deserboss: A corrupted Sadida that is an important minion at Nox's disposal. In addition to the plant-related magic that all Sadidas have, Deserboss can hide within trees and has the ability to corrupt and control others by taking a piece of an individual's hair and putting it in his doll. Nox had him brainwash other Sadidas to help build a portal behind enemy lines for his clock fortress to enter the Sadida Kingdom undetected, while the Grambos keep their army occupied on the border. Igol: His pet Bow Wow. He was clearly affected by the Eliacube, gifted with amazing speed. Nox put a mechanical collar on him to make him feral and obedient. He sent him after Yugo and Adamai in the desert to capture the latter, but Lottie has tamed him and now stays with her. Personality Before the Eliacube affected him, Noximilien was a loving father and husband, and gifted and hard working inventor, although he always managed to spend quality time with his family. Once changed by the Eliacube, Nox''' became obsessive, insane and ruthless in pursuit of his goal. He is willing to drain the Tree of Life of its Wakfu even though this will lead to the death of the entire Sadida race (a race closely linked to nature), and has likely committed similar acts in the past. However, he is not cruel or without conscience. He is shown to regret the harm he causes, but continues anyway, because Nox truly believes that with enough Wakfu he can go back in time and his evil actions will be undone. He is very clever and strategically minded, and is often amiable when interacting with other characters (even if he is fighting them, which creates an interesting contrast), though has little patience if he feels his goal is seriously threatened. Despite all the evil he has done, when Grougaloragran looks at Nox's soul, he see's that he is still good (if only just) and tells him to stop his quest, but Nox refuses, determined to undone the damage he has caused and reverse time so that his family will live. Nox also returns the Wakfu he stole from Alibert earlier in the season. He is not entirely sure why he returned it, but it seems to be a mixture of conscience and his belief that Alibert might understand him, as '''Nox noticed how Alibert was willing to risk his life for Yugo - something Nox can relate to. Relationships Enemies Yugo, a 12-year-old Eliatrope, and main protagonist in the series. Nox takes in interest in Yugo as he believes that Yugo will have the information he needs to find Grougaloragran the dragon. Yugo must later fight Nox to stop him from draining the Tree of Life of its Wakfu. Grougaloragran, an ancient shape-shifting dragon with enormous amounts of Wakfu. He fought and temporarily defeated Nox in human form, though Nox figured out that he was a dragon, and since then Nox has been looking for Grougaloragran to absorb his wakfu. Trivia * In Roman mythology, Nox is the primordial goddess of the night and darkness, her greek counterpart being Nyx. Nox's full name, Noximilien, seems to be a mixture of Nox and Maximillian/Maximilien. Category:Animated Series Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Xelor Category:Deceased Category:Villains